


Caught

by ink_like_starlight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, Balcony Scene, Dry Humping, Episode: s01 Le Dessinateur | The Evillustrator, Erotica, Evillustrator - Freeform, Explicit Consent, F/M, Hardcore, Lemon, Marichat, Masturbating, Masturbation, Older, Smut, caught masturbating, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 18:34:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ink_like_starlight/pseuds/ink_like_starlight
Summary: Marinette and Chat Noir have grown closer and closer since their team up with against the Evillustrator. Their relationship has progressed from friends to more than. But he hasn't visited in days, so Marinette decides to entertain herself a bit, when she's interrupted by Chat Noir on an unexpected visit!





	Caught

It began with their dual defeat of the Evillustrator. That was the first time she had worked with Chat Noir without her mask on, as Marinette. It escalated when they began sharing banter. And then Chat Noir appeared in the middle of the night and swept her away to a beautiful candle-lit, rose petal covered balcony. After over a year of shared moments together, their easy laughter, and comfortable silence, something shifted inside Marinette.

She began seeing him as more than the silly, flirty, but still professional Chat Noir. To maintain her secret identity and their friendly, professional relationship as Paris superheroes, she built a wall between her Ladybug attitude and her Marinette attitude towards Chat Noir. She could never show her changed feelings when she was under the mask, but just as Marinette, she didn’t have those same restrictions.

Balancing college classes and superheoring and dating would have been near impossible if Chat hadn’t made a habit of visiting Marinette in the evening after each akuma battle, claiming he wanted to check up on her. Luckily, Ladybug always knew what days those were. Since nearly all recent akumas have happened during the day, she also had plenty of time to beat him there. The foundation of their friendship, and her eventual crush, was built during these visits.

She kissed him first.

They’d thrived after that, moving from kissing to chaste touches, to less chaste touches, to less _clothing_ \--at least on Marinette’s part; Chat’s suit stayed put. Memories of less clothing and no akuma attack in the past four days drove Marinette to take matters into her own hands, quite literally.

Hidden by the night’s darkness and her bed’s blanket, she remembered the way Chat Noir always smelled like warm leather and cologne and a hint of sweat, remembered the way he grazed the pads of his fingers over her skin, remembered the feel of his lips on her neck, imagined them moving _lower_ \--

Until a sound on her balcony shocked her into pulling her hands out from under the covers and searching frantically on her bed for her underclothes and pajama shorts. Was it Chat? There hadn’t been an akuma attack today! As the steps above her drew closer to the entrance, she gave up searching for them and sprung up to retrieve new clothes from her draws.

A mistake.

The skylight over her bed swung open and Chat Noir dropped in.

Marinette swung to face him, pressing her bare ass and legs against the wall and pulling her oversized shirt a little lower. “Chat!”

“Hello my _purr-_ incess, did I catch you by sur- _purr_ -ise?”

His green eyes, vibrant even in the darkness of her room, trailed slowly from her bare feet, up her calves and over the gentle curves of her naked legs, pausing on the hem of her shirt. With his night vision, it was unlikely that he missed the way her cheeks bloomed red. He’d seen her in less before, but she’d always at least had _panties_ on. She hoped he couldn’t tell.

He chuckled, turning away, “I’ll give you a second.”

Their eyes caught on the black and green cotton panties sitting, abandoned and slightly stained by her activities before she’d taken them off. Chat stiffened, likely realizing the same thing Marinette had: this was the most naked she had ever been around him.

“Princess are you not--” His voice fell a couple octaves, his breathing more rapid. “Were you--?”

“You surprised me tonight,” Marinette interrupted. “I didn’t see any akuma attack on the news…”

“There wasn’t one,” he trailed off, eyes returning to her tightly gripped shirt hem.

Slowly, he took a step toward her, and another, closing the distance between them, hesitantly, giving her a chance to stop him. She wasn’t sure if she wanted him to stop. Before Mari could come to a conclusion, he was only a breath away. She took in their height difference. They used to be the same height, but now she had to tilt her head up to meet his eyes. Chat noticed too, noticed the way her smooth throat curved out, exposed, tempting him.

A gloved hand reached up and drew a line along her throat. A shock like thunder went through her. Marinette’s breath hitched. When did her breathing become so labored? She couldn’t process, couldn’t think about anything besides the tiny contect between them, how she hadn’t finished what she started, how Chat smelled even better than she remembered, how she wanted him to touch her _more_. As if reading her thoughts, or maybe her the way her eyes fell closed at this simple touch, he bent a little lower, his breath tickling her skin, his lips so achingly close.

Chat asked, in the softest whisper, “May I?”

 _Yes, please, yes. Please kiss me._ Mari could only nod.

Whatever spell that had held them shattered with her consent. Chat Noir bypassed any all hesitation, lips pressing open mouthed kisses against her throat. She arched into him, hands burying into his hair. A small whine escaped her lips when she felt his teeth nip at her skin. Heat pooled in the pit of her stomach. Suddenly, Chat Noir’s arms wrapped around her waist, closing any space that may have remained. Something firm pressed against her stomach.

Chat’s hands were roaming, one giving her backside a hard, possessive squeeze. She gasped with pleasure. The space between her thighs heated. His other hand moved up tracking shapes along the side of her breast, tantalizingly close to her nipples which were visibly perked under her shirt.

When her hand cupped his hard length, Chat let out a moan that set her on fire. With the other, she tugged his face up to hers, to her lips. His tongue fiercely pushed in her mouth. The hand on her breast moving under the shirt to directly pinch her nipple. The feel of his lips, of his hands. _God_ , those alone almost pushed her over the edge.

Somehow, they made it to the chaise lounge.

Marinette, half sitting up not to break their kiss, tried to pull Chat down fully on top of her but he seemed to have other plans. One hand stayed on her breast, pinching, rolling, brushing, pulling moan and gasp after whine out of Marinette. The other moved between her legs, pausing on her thigh, as if asking for permission. She just kissed him harder. His fingers dipped into the hot wet space. Marinette tipped her head back, filled with absolute pleasure.

And when he lifted her shirt higher, busing his mouth with her other nipple, she had to muffle the sounds with her hand to keep from waking her parents. She was absolutely mewling, like a kitten.

“ _Shit_ , Mari. You’re so fucking hot,” Chat hissed. “When I realized I caught you _masturbating_ , I could barely control myself. You should have just asked for my help.”

Between breaths, Marinette said, “What about you, Kitty?” Once again she moved her hand to the hard bulge under his suit and began stroking.

He groaned, loudly.

He was going to wake her parents.

In a single swift movement, she reversed their positions so she was on top, knees on either side of his stomach. By the look in Chat’s slitted eyes, he was both surprised and very, very aroused.

She said, “Hush, you’ll wake my parents.” Marinette lifted the hem of her shirt slightly, hesitantly. “Will… Will you do more?”

“Whatever my princess desires,” he replied.

He gasped when she lifted the shirt over her head. There was something both arousing and empowering to be the only one fully naked, yet on top.

And then she was moving against him, rubbing her naked heat against his hot length.

His hands rose to cup her breasts, teasing them as they bounced with each movement.

 _God, oh god_ , they were really doing this, just rutting against each other. It was far better than she had imagined. Chat moved to, as if he couldn’t stop himself. The sounds he made as they drove against each other... Something coiling inside her stomach wound tighter, tighter, tighter. Until she shattered. With a cry, she fell forward on top of Chat, tired and sweating as wave after wave of pure bliss went through her. Two more hard strokes and Chat Noir groaned, stilling as his firm rod twitched under her.

They were both breathing hard, recovering. She didn’t want to move. Instead, she tucked her face deeper into Chat’s neck, savoring the smell of him, the feel of him pressed against her. Chat’s hand found hers and he laced their fingers together. They lay there together for a few moments, just breathing.

“Princess?”

“Mmm,” she murmured softly against his skin.

“You should start expecting me on non-akuma days too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ohh, my first smut fic. I don't even know if this really counts as hard core but whatever. I'm not really experience so any constructive criticism/pointing out spelling-grammar errors/general comments would be really, really appreciated. Hope you all liked reading!
> 
> I also wanted to point out that in my fic, Mari and Chat are about 19/20/university age, in case that wasn't clear enough.


End file.
